Star Trek IV Sourcebook Update
The Star Trek IV Sourcebook Update was a role-playing game supplement released by FASA. References Characters :Kenneth A.F. Brighton • Lance Cartwright • A.W. Commershal • Lisa abn Dari • F'xaq • Walter Julliev • Gerrold Kilendar • Alexis Kindr • James T. Kirk • L.K. Lubbitz • Randolph E. Morrow • Anton Novochaeoive • Eden O'Wallis • Silik • Smith • Spark • Thrandasar v'Elex • T'Vorin • Wulkk Pavel Chekov • John Christopher • Josef Cookston • Matthew Decker • Willard Decker • Jonas Elley • J.T. Esteban • Alistair Fergus • J.C. Fredriksen • Lincoln U. Galle • Jarv Gouthar • Georgi Ilanenko • Helen Jarvis • zantai-Kaneida • Karamark vestai-Treth • Kiltarc zantai-Neygebh • Kor • Krador zantai Rrilac • Kresz sutai-Kargon • Kruge • Loskene • William Masefield • Carol Marcus • David Marcus • Richard Masterson • Gabriel Matthews • Leonard McCoy • Marla McGivers • Gary Mitchell • Antonia Niccomachi • Heihachiro Nogura • Christopher Pike • Michael Pollard • Hugo Revere • Carlos Rivera • Saavik • Salar • Sarek • Montgomery Scott • Khan Noonien Singh • James Smithson • Sonam • Spock • S'slee • Lawrence Stiles • Sufik • Hikaru Sulu • Clark Terrell • Michael Thorn • Nicholas Tremaine • Nyota Uhura • Dean Vanderhoff • Ian Vellacora Locations :Aleph III • Aleriad • Alpha Centauri • Althos IV • Andor • Arcadia • Arcanis IV • Arken II • Cait • Calamar II • Ceti Alpha V • Ceti Alpha VI • Clanhaven • Coridan • Daran V • Daros IV • Delleren V • Delta IV • Ectair • Edos • Efros • Eridam • Essex's World • Fillandia • Genesis Planet • Gibraltar • Janus VI • Kashet • Kobax VI • Maltharin II • Marram IX • Memory Alpha • Mrzicann • Muldor IV • New Deimos • Organia • Paxton III • Paxton IV • Penchan II • Platonius • Regula I • Rho Markessis VI • Rigel VII • Sheridan's World • Starbase 10 • Starbase 12 • Starbase 27 • Tellar • Tiburon • Valtor III • Vulcan • Xelata • Zaran II States and organizations :Asparax Confederation • Crescent and Trefoil Developments • Federation Council Military Appropriations Committee • Federation Diplomatic Corps • Federation Security Council • Federation Subcommittee on Internal Interstellar Affairs • Starfleet Intelligence • Warriors of Andor • Clan of Combat • United Federation of Planets Infonet • Klingon Empire • Orion Colonies • Romulan Star Empire Races and cultures :Alpha Centauran • Arcadian • Ariolo • Arkenite • Bzzit Khaht • Deltan • Edoan • Efrosian • Human • Kasheeta • Vulcan • Xelatian • Zaranite Alerian • Gorn • Horta • I'Iglii • Klingon • Organian • Orion • Preservers • Romulan • Tholian Starships and vehicles • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • Eridani Star • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • John B. Goodings • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • IKSV Staav'eMara • • • • doomsday machine • Spinner class • Winged Defender class Other references :Battle of Omicron Aurigae • Crying Plant • Genesis Device • Hesperian Wool • Starbase 1 • Starbase 22 • Starbase 23 • Starbase 27 • Kargon Incident • LV-132 • Mera Zine • Mrzicann • Operation Armageddon • Operation Dixie • Operation Gray Ghost • Operation Solar Wind IV • Orion blood fever • Starfleet Command Staff College • Star's End • Heart of S'em-loh • Talfarra Gem Weave • Tlor Thakal Chronology ;stardate 2/2312 : Starfleet Command's second starship, , was built and began shakedown trials, due to be commissioned on stardate stardate 2/24. ;stardate 2/2401 : Starfleet Intelligence learns topical details of conflict between Romulans and Klingons on Tarab VI, in the Triangle. ( ) Appendices Images file:sT4 sourcebook.jpg|Cover image. file:andorian symbol 2.jpg|Andorian symbol. file:arcadian symbol.jpg|Arcadian symbol. file:ariolo symbol.jpg|Ariolo symbol. file:arkenite symbol.jpg|Arkenite symbol. file:bzzit khaht symbol.jpg|Bzzit Khaht symbol. file:caitian symbol.jpg|Caitian symbol. file:deltan symbol.jpg|Deltan symbol. file:edoan symbol.jpg|Edoan symbol. file:efrosian symbol.jpg|Efrosian symbol. file:kasheeta.jpg|Kasheeta symbol. file:tellarite symbol.jpg|Tellarite symbol. file:terran marine.jpg|Terran in Marine uniform. file:zaranite symbol.jpg|Zaranite symbol. External links * category:rPG books